1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door wheel which is placed under the bottom of a sliding door frame to smoothly move the door along the door rail.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a sliding door is open or closed by moving the door frame, coupled between the upper and lower portions of the door casing, along the door rail. The door frame is manufactured to be large enough to easily couple or separate it with or from the door casing. A door wheel having a roller is provided under the bottom of the door frame to smoothly move it.
In the sliding door, since the door is loosely coupled with the door casing, the door may be swayed due to the external power like wind or it may be even broken away from the door casing. Thus, a method of controlling the height of the door wheel has been developed to prevent the door from swaying. But, the conventional door wheel has a problem in its durability due to its weak coupling structure.